The Hallows Returns
by Victoria Black Herondale
Summary: A stone. A wand. A cloak. The New Generation. Dangers they don't even imagined. Will it succeed bring together again these hallows?
1. Chapter 1

**The Returno f Hallows**

**Chapter One – The Stone**

"The Headmaster and Neville are coming! Quick! Hide yourself in your cloak!" Hagrid said hurriedly

"The cloak it's not mine, it's Potters! And by the way, Albus has it until the end of the year" I said with a snort. I hate business of being alone with the cloak when I ask in advance. Be the younger daughter sucks.

"What is he doing with it?" Hagrid asked forgetting all our hurry

"He must be using it with that Ravenclaw that he likes so much" I shrugged and then winced. Pictures of my brother's not very nice in my mind now

Somebody knocked on the door and this made me and Hagrid jumped. I couldn't be at Hagrid's for this time of night. It was past ten p.m. Thank Merlin my brother were Head Boy. But I don't know if the Headmaster and Professor Longbottom would give me a break.

"Quick! Go through the forest" Hagrid whispered pushing me to the back door. So he turned around and screams to the front door "I'm coming!"

He opened the back door and pushed me to outside, I ran to the forest and waited until Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom enter Hagrid's house. But for they do not see me; I went to Hogwarts through the forest. But of course I had to stumble on some branch. I went straight to the floor, scratching my knees and hands

"Oh great" I groaned when I was trying to detach my skirt from a branch, but I stopped when I saw something shining on the ground

I extended my hand and catch something like a ring. It was really a ring, a silver ring with a black stone in the middle, I think, and it had a symbol… something on it…

"Lumus" I whispered and a light lit on the tip of my wand, illuminating the stone on the head, leaving me better see the symbol.

It was something I had never seen before. It was a triangle, inside a circle, and through this circle, a straight line. I kept staring that symbol until I heard a noise, and I realize what I was doing before I found the ring. I put it on my finger, which served well to be exact, and ran the faster I could to the castle. I was going up straight to the Gryffindor Tower when I heard my name.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Oh great" I groaned for the second time in ten minutes while I turned around and I encountered my second oldest brother, Albus.

Albus Severus Potter. My second oldest brother, black hair, green eyes, and he are really like our father Harry. He is from Slytherin, not Gryffindor like me and James, our oldest brother. Albus is also friend of our cousin Rose (she is in Ravenclaw) and her boyfriend and co-bedroom Scorpious Malfoy. I love my brother, of course I do, but he is so over protective with me like James, that makes me so angry! And this "little sister" thing got worse when he became Head Boy, he think he can control all my moves!

"I was going to my Common Room" I said giving my little angel smile, not fooling anyone else from the Weasley Family. So it was obvious that my brother would not deceive.

"And what was you doing _out_ of your Common Room at this time?" He asked me with a suspicious glance. He was looking so much like mom and grandma Weasley when they are suspicious with something that James and Fred II have might done.

"I was taking my essay on Sphinxes for Hagrid. And if I had the cloak, I wouldn't be caught" I said

"I have the Map, Lils" he said raising the most valuable piece of parchment in the world. The Marauder's Map is a map created by four awesome guys! It's really sucks that all of them are dead, and one of them was a traitor. They are Sirius Black, father's godfather, James Potter, our grandfather, Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, and Peter Pettigrew, the little rat and traitor. The four of them created a map that shows all Hogwarts's ground and all the people in here. And, unfortunately, shows people under invisibility cloaks.

"I keep forgetting that you stole from James's desk on beginning of the year" I said with a snort and passing my hand trough my hair "But Al, please, let me go without punishment!"

"I will Lily, but if someone discovers…"

"They all know that you never give me any detentions!" I said with a smile and sent a kiss to my little snake brother, I turned around quickly to return my way before he changes his mind

"Lily! Wait!" I heard he scream and I turned around really tired of being called by him. Now you guys know what I meant before?

"What is it, Albus?"

"Have you packed your trunk? Tomorrow we go back for the Christmas Holliday" He said giving me a warning glance

"Is just wave my wand, Al" I said with a sarcastic look and I finally get to the Gryffindor Tower

...

"Have you managed to deliver your essay to Hagrid?" Hugo asked me

We were at the Hogwarts Express getting back home to spend the Christmas Holliday with our families. I was in a compartment with Hugo, my cousin, at my side, Alice Longbottom, my best friend, and her twin Frank Longbottom, Hugo's best friend. We all are in Gryffindor at our fifth year.

Hugo Weasley is Rose's youngest brother and aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron son. They are often at the Potter Manor, because aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are dad's best friends. But, always, when they leave, we have to go to the market again, because Hugo and uncle always eat whatever it have in their way. Rose and Hugo are both gingers, but not the same ginger as mine. They have the Weasley ginger, while I have the Evans ginger.

Evans was my grandmother's last name before she married dad's father, James Potter. I was named after her, her name was Lily Potter. Dad showed me a few pictures of her, she was really pretty, had my hair and green eyes, like dad's and Al's. And my grandfather, James Potter, was identical to my father, but with almond brown eyes, the same color of my oldest brother's eyes. He was one of the Marauders just like Sirius Black, dad's godfather, another one that James was named after. It isn't a surprise why my brother is like the way he is.

Alice and Frank are twins and Neville Longbottom's kids, another friend of mom and dad, and Hogwarts's Herbology professor. Both have brown hair and eyes. And they are really friendly and nice. The both were named after Neville's parents that went mad because of the Cruciatus Course one year after Neville was born.

"Of course I managed!" I said patting Widget, my cat red. Instead of an owl, Mom thought it best to give me a cat in my eleventh birthday. James and Albus have owls, but Al wanted a phoenix and Jay, along with our cousin Dominique, wanted to create a dragon, which our Uncle Charlie would bring to them. But Mom and Dad did not leave any requests happen.

"Did you be caught?" Alice asked crossing her fingers "Say it was for your brother or your cousin!"

Oh, and another thing: Rose is the Head Girl. Yes… the family have a little tradition on Head Boys and Girls.

"It was for my brother, obvious" I gave a snort "He is with the Map"

"But it wasn't James who has it?" Hugo asked open another Chocolate Frog

"Albus stole it in the begging of the year. Before we went to Hogwarts" I said a little bit sad. Why didn't I have this idea? Oh yes! Because James promised to me that he would give me the Map

"We are ariving" Rose said opening our compartment's door and putting her head inside it. She was wearing Muggle clothes already "Change your clothes. Oh, and Hugo, mom send me an owl telling me that she and dad will be with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny"

"Like this never happens" he sighed "Why she even bothers to send an owl?"

But Rose wasn't there to listen what Hugo was complaining about. Just left him talking with us.

...

"Hi sweeties! Made a good trip?"

Mom said hugging me. She was with her red hair (the Weasley red, like Hugo's, Rose's, and all my mother's brothers) tied up in a horny-tail. Dad was beside her, hugging my brother. Al was already as tall as Dad, but close to James, the two were kids. Jay pulled the Weasley side height. He was as tall as Uncle Ron

"James is waiting for us at home" Dad said while hugging me "Said he had to send some owls to Uncle George"

James, after finishing Hogwarts, went to work with Uncle George and his son, our cousin, Fred II at the joke shop Uncle has it with his twin, Uncle Fred, that died in the Great Battle. The Great Battle was many years ago, the one we had was born Ted Lupin, the godson of my father and our almost brother. He's dating our cousin Victoire.

We aparate directly in front of our house, the Potter Manor, after we said goodbye to Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo. It was a beautiful house, it reminds me father's old house at Godric's Hollow, but much bigger. The only room of the house that wasn't intact, it was James's room. It have explosion marks on the walls, it's really a shame. Grandma Weasley said that Uncle Fred and Uncle George's bedroom it was the same chaos.

We found James sat in the living room. His owl, Falcon (yes, a pretty rubbish name), was on mom's center table, while James opened a letter. When he saw us enter, he jumped to his feet and came to hug me, taking me of the ground.

James Sirius Potter is the oldest son of the Potters. Is one year older than Albus and three years older than me. He is pretty handsome, with brown hair always messed up, with almond brown eyes, wear glasses like dad, but in him fits perfectly, and is really thin and tall like Uncle Ron. At Hogwarts he was pretty popular and managed to beat the record of detentions. It was more than Uncle George and Uncle Fred along with the Marauders! He always wanted to do justice to the names that were given. His best friends, and "Pranks partners" were always cousin Dominique and cousin Fred II.

"And you, little Albus! How is the house of the snake?" He asked a passing arm around Al's neck

"Winning the House Championship" Al said it back with a smile

"But not the Quidditch Championship!" I said poking Al's chest

"What is this ring, Lils" Dad asked with a wrinkled brow

"Oh. I found it on the ground" I shrugged as I watched the ring on my finger

"Where, Lily?" Dad said looking me with a suspicious glance

"At the Forest, OK?" I said indignantly with all that questioning. Only now he was missing me wonder what I was doing in the Forbidden Forest

But that's not what happened. My father's eyes widened and he looked at my mother. I exchanged glances with my brothers, everyone realized that something was wrong. Then my father turned to me with his hand extended and decided gaze

"Let me see this ring, please" He said

"Why?" I asked suspicious

"Give me this ring, Lily" He repeats moving towards me. I drew back a step

"What is wrong with the ring? You got so weird" I asked without taking out the ring

"Lily Luna Potter! Give me this ring now!"He shouts. I never seen he shouts like that way before. My dad, always so calm, was shouting like that with me, his little daughter. I was a little bit scared and shocked.

I took off the ring and give it to my father that started to look with attention the stone. Then he takes a shock and almost drops the ring. He looked at my mother and ran toward the office. I looked at mom, but she just shook her head and went after dad. Something was really weird. C'mon! It's just a ring, nothing else!

"Somebody understood anything?" I asked my brothers

"You really found that ring in the Forest, Lils?" James asked me

"Yes! I said the truth" I said outraged

So he ran toward the office like mom and dad. I looked at Albus and he nodded. We tiptoed up to the office that had the door half open. Dad was at his desk writing a letter, mom was looking into the ring and James was standing behind the chair for dad.

"Dad, is this the ring? The one of the Great Battle?" Jay asked dad

"Dad told you something about the Great Battle?" I whispered to Albus

"Just the same thing he said to you" he whispered back

"Yes it is…" dad answered by holding the letter in his brown owl "It is the Peverell's ring"

"Peverell?" Albus and I whispered at the same time

But then we heard the sound of dragging chair and we both ran into the living room again. Mom came in front, then Jay and Dad talking in low voices, the two guys with thoughtful faces

"So? Will you give me my ring now?" I asked to my dad with my hand extended

"I think I will…" He said giving me backs the ring, but I could see he wasn't too sure about his decision.

I put the ring on my finger again. The atmosphere was still a little bit strange. I saw dad agree with something James told him. I saw Albus looking at them too, but he just gave shoulders and went to his room. Mom called us for some tea, but no one was in the mood for it.

I just kept thinking about what dad said. Who was the Peverell? What the ring have to do with them? The only way to know is reading books, or asking our particular library at Christmas: Aunt Hermione!

…

**Hey everybody who read until here.**

**Is it too bad? This is my first story in English (I'm Brazilian, so English isn't my first language) I hope it's not so bad the transliteration.**

**So… any reviews?**

**Kisses**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hallows Returns**

**Chapter Two – Christmas Holiday**

Christmas at the Burrow is just… full. Don't get me wrong! I love Holidays at the Burrow! All the family reunited, all my cousins that I don't see in ages there, and we are all laughing together and making jokes. It's pretty nice.

But, at the Potter Manor, the time to go to the Burrow was always messed up. All because of James. Today it was because he couldn't find his watch, the one mom and dad gave to him at his seventeenth birthday. So dad just execute an _Accio_ and then we aparated at the Burrow.

The house was already full. The first one we seen were Grandma Weasley and Grandpa Weasley. Grandma Weasley was with her almost white hair tied up in a bun, she was wearing a blue night dress, and a hat matching. Grandpa Weasley was like always, almost bald, his glasses askew and a lovely smile on his face.

After them came Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Uncle Percy wears glasses and is really nice, just when he is not talking about Law things. Aunt Audrey is really cute, with brown hair and kind eyes. They have two daughters, Molly II, with ginger hair and brown eyes, really funny and all, even being Uncle Percy's daughter, and Lucy with brown hair and blue eyes. They are working at the ministry with Uncle Percy.

Uncle Charlie was beside them, talking with Aunt Audrey. He is my favorite uncle at the Weasley family. He has long and ginger hair, take care of Dragons and it is really cool! The stories he always tells…

Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill were talking with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angelina. Aunt Fleur is absolutely beautiful, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, she's part Veela. Uncle Bill is handsome as well, but with some scars on his face. All of them from the time that Voldemort were taking control again. Aunt Angelina is really cool, she used to play on the same Quidditch team that mom did before having James, but now she works with Aunt Hermione at the part of creations of laws at the Ministry.

Uncle Ron and Uncle George were sitting with Fred II, Roxanne and Dominique. Fred and Roxanne are twins, both with brown hair and eyes. They are tall and really funny. Dominique is a small version of Victoire, with blue eyes and blonde hair. But she painted the tips of her hair purple. Victoire was talking with Molly and Lucy, they have almost the same age, and Teddy, with his hair blue, was talking with Hugo and Louis, Dominique's twin. They were laughing out loud.

"Lily Flower!" Teddy said jumping from his seat and running to hug me. He always called me Lily Flower, since I was a little child and he played with me at the Potter Manor's Garden. Teddy is a metamorphmagus, so he could change his appearance whenever he likes, but his favorite transformation was changing his hair color to blue or the Evans ginger, because of me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Teddy" I said giggling while he put me down

We all sat on the huge table to eat. We were all hungry. I sat besides Teddy and Hugo; in front of me were Dominique, James and Fred II. We are a really huge family.

"So Albus, how is Hogwarts? Is Slytherin winning the House Cup?" Dominique asked my brother. She was from Slytherin, like Albus, until last year when she graduated with James, Fred II, Roxanne and Louis

"Of course we are! I'm from the house!" Albus said with a smile

"Yes, but I heard that Ravenclaw is not too far from you guys…" Lucy said with a smile, she was from Ravenclaw like Louis, Rose and Victoire.

"We would be winning if he was not stealing!" Rose said, slapping the arm of my brother

"But Gryffindor is winning the Quidditch Championship!" James almost screamed

"Imagine if Gryffindor will stop to lose since we came to Hogwarts?" Fred II said indignant. He was from Gryffindor like James, me, Hugo, Molly and Roxanne. He played in the position of beater, like Hugo. Roxanne and James were both chasers and I am the seeker, just like Albus.

"Not with my little sister and Hugo playing on the team!" James said

"So I suppose Hufflepuff is just lost on the championships?" Teddy asked. He was the only Hufflepuff in our family, like her mother and grandfather

"Of course! Hufflepuff sucks!" Louis said laughing like everybody

"Oh shut up, Louis!" Victoire said protecting Teddy "Hufflepuff doesn't sucks"

"You are just saying that because I, your fiancé, was from Hufflepuff" Teddy said with a smile

"Obviously" Victoire said and they kissed each other

"Ugh! Not in front of me!" I said joking

"Oh Lily, shut up, you do much worse!" Dominique said waving her hand

This was the part that all went off control. First, the part of the table that all the children were, went quite, like, really quiet, and then the chaos began

"I do what?!" I said indignant. Oh please… don't say what I think she will say…

"Well Lily, I little bird told me that you are dating Lorcan Scamader" Dominique said quietly

"LILY IS WHAT?!" I heard my brothers and Teddy scream

"I'm not!"

"Okay, so the times I saw you and him snogging at the library were illusions" Roxanne said laughing

"Albus! Did you know that?!" James asked with his eyes wide open

"No! I mean, Rose once told me, but when I went to see the two of them, they weren't at the library!" Albus said astonished

"You are such a jerk, Albus!" Teddy said angry at my brother's innocence

"Like you've never done this before, Al" Fred said laughing and Louis joined him

"I'm not dating Lorcan!" I said desperately trying to make someone listen to me

"Lorcan and Lily holding hands k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Lucy and Molly sang loudly

"Who is Lorcan kissing?" I heard Aunt Fleur ask

"Lily!" Louis screamed

"They are dating!" Rose helps him with the information

"Lily is what?!" I heard my entire family scream

"I'm not dating him!" I shout

"Are you sure, Lily?" Mom asked me with a suspicious glance

"Of course I am!" I said desperately, and turned to Hugo "Hugo, tell them I am not dating Lorcan!"

"Well…" Hugo started and the entire table went quite to listen to him "Lily and Lorcan are not dating…"

"See?!" I cried

"But they are making out" Hugo finished

"WHAT?!" the shout came from all the table

"Hugo!" I cried feeling betrayed

"Lily, I really hope you'll use some preservations when the thing start to… get hot" my dad said a little bit pale

"DAD! What the hell?!" I cried indignantly

"That's it!" James said standing up and going at the living room direction

"James where are you going?!" I asked turning around on my chair

"Going to talk to that son of a bitch that is touching my little sister!" I heard he screamed from outside the dinner room. How I hate this "little sister" thing! I have 15 years old for goodness's sake!

"But he is at his home!" I said

"Where do you think I'm going?" I heard him said and a noise of fire at the fireplace.

"JAMES!" I screamed running to the living room trying to get my brother away from the green flames.

…

"Lily! Get up darling! It's Christmas!" My mom screamed downstairs

I opened my eyes and found that the sun it was already up on the sky, maybe it was 10 a.m. or 11 a.m. not so sure. I got up and went to my bathroom wash my teeth while I was thinking about last night.

After I pull James out of the fireplace, and had to listen all those things like "You won't see that boy EVER again!" or "You still is a child!" and I answer him with things like "Please, I have 15 years old" or "You don't own me to tell me what I have to do!" I asked Aunt Hermione about the ring.

But she didn't tell me anything! Yes! She said that it was better if my dad told me the story of that ring! But of course my dad won't tell me anything! He never tells me anything! Even about the Great Battle! He told me just the basics, the things I read on History books! But to James he tells everything! Even what that ring represents and who are the Peverell!

I went down below and found my family around the Christmas tree opening their presents. Mom looked up to see me entering the living room, her eyes was a little bit sad.

"Have nice dreams?" She asked me making dad and my brothers' look at me. She always ask this to us, her children, since James was a baby

"Yes… I think so" I answered

"Happy Christmas sweetie" dad came to hug me "And we don't have anything against you and Lorcan dating… But just wanted that you had told us before"

"I have lots of things against the two of them dating!" I heard James said and Albus agreed with him

"Oh please you too! What you have against Lily and Lorcan together?" mom said a little bit angry "Lorcan is a really a nice boy, and I think the two of them together made a very cute couple"

"She is…" Albus started but mom cut him

"Don't start with the "little sister" thing! It's really annoying" Yes! That is my mom! "And, besides, he will come here tonight"

"WHAT?" my brothers and I screamed

"Your mom invited them to dinner here tonight, all their family, and they accepted" dad answered putting one arm around mom waist.

"Better this way" James shrugged "Then Albus and I will have the pleasure to ask Mr. Lorcan Scamader what he is doing snogging our little sister"

"Oh James! Stop being such a kid!" I said sitting on the floor and catching my first present "I can get by my own now, okay?"

"I don't know if this is true" Albus said giggling. Then he shut up after I thrown a cushion on his face

…

We heard a crack and mom went to open the door. Four people entered the house after that, all of them blonde. The first one, that greets my mom with a huge smile on her face, was my godmother Luna Scamader. She has blonde hair, blue and dreaming eyes and always with a smile. After her was her husband, Rolf Scamader. He is tall, with curly blonde hair and light green eyes. And then, the twins, Lysander and Lorcan. They both are tall, have blue eyes and blonde hair, but while Lorcan's hair was straight and shaggy, Lysander's was curly and he kept a little bit longer.

"Hey Jay! Albus!" Lysander greeted my brothers with a high-five my brothers responded gladly and hugged me "Hey Lils! You look lovely tonight!"

I blushed with his compliment, but then I blushed more than ever when Lorcan came to greet me with the smile I love. That crooked smile

"Hey beauty" he whispered on my ear while hugging me. He let me go and turned to my brothers with a smile "Hey there!"

But Albus and James didn't responded. They just kept that, staring at Lorcan with their arms crossed in front of their chests. Oh my Merlin! Really?!

"What's going on?" Lorcan asked confused

"What are your intentions towards our sister?" James asked

"Uh?" Lorcan seemed to be more confused than I ever seen

"We know you two are dating" Albus said thick

Lorcan looked at me with wide eyes. I know he was thinking that I was a little bit crazy to tell my oldest brothers that I was dating someone. Especially if that someone is older than me, like, two years.

"I didn't say anything. The subject came last night" I said in my defense

"Am… We are not dating…" Lorcan said after clearing his throat

"But you two are snogging each other" Lysander said with a smile. My brothers stared Lorcan even more unfriendly

"I'm your brother, Ly, so it's supposed that you help me! Not throw me into the den of lions!" Lorcan exclaimed

"Just a question" Lysander said ignoring what Lorcan just said "If you love her, and I know you do, why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Oh well, this was a pretty good question actually. Sometimes I made this same question to me, but never had enough courage to ask Lorcan.

"Because of them!" Lorcan said pointing his fingers to my brothers

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. I wasn't expecting this

"I don't know if this was the best answer" Lysander said

"You don't asked me to be your girlfriend because you are afraid of my brothers?!" I asked making Lorcan look at me

"Hey Lily Flower, your brothers are not there flowers that smell! Remember what they did to Fray just because he gave you a flower on Valentine's Day last year?" Lorcan said

"I knew he was a coward" James whispered to Albus

"I'm not in Gryffindor, but this doesn't mean I'm a coward" Lorcan said looking to my brother angry

"No, is the fact that you don't ask our sister to be your girlfriend just because you are afraid of us" Albus responded "If you love her the way Lysander always said you do since we were kids, you would choose her no matter what"

Okay, I'm not so angry with my brothers anymore. Now I'm really pissed off with Lorcan. C'mon my father faced six guys to be with my mother and he could not cope with two?!

"Are you two happy now?" I asked angry to my brothers "Now you know Lorcan and I are not dating, and certainly we are no longer snogging each other"

"What? Lily!" Lorcan exclaimed

"Yes, I'm pretty happy now" James said smiling

"And you Lorcan, we are just coming back if you decide what is more important to you" I said and turned around going back to the living room.

…

**Hey there. **

**I know, Drama queen on the air! Hahahahaha. I was thinking about making this chapter since I thought about writing this fanfic.**

**So, any reviews?**

**Kisses **

**Victoria Black Herondale**


End file.
